


Save the Beez

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Other, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: An appropriate response to your enemy with benefits losing their power because humans are stupid.Shut your stupid mouth and Save the Bee(lzebub)s already. <--- See what I did there!!! its stupid. And I still think I'm funny. :/





	Save the Beez

Beelzebub hardly notices the onslaught until it is too late. She wheezes through the fumes and cringes at the feeling of millions of little exoskeletons being eaten away at across the planet. And even worse chemicals that switch off her hoards of insects instinct to feed, leaving her with the hollow ache of many stomachs left unfilled, often even when food is right in front of them. It’s a thing as cruel as hell. In fact they had devised a similar fate for Tantalus;Food and water etternaly out of reach. Beelzebub’s ability to help herself had long slipped out of reach. 

Someone else will realize soon. Between her waining power and the fiasco of the failed apocalypse there would be no way to rally hell behind her. The only way any self respecting demon could stand behind a weak leader would be to stab them in the back.

But in this body, in this room, she is just fine.

“Beez” Gabriel rolls over to squish her. He still doesn’t seem to understand that hugs do not involve the full weight of the corporeal form. Neither does Beelzebub, and having no comparison for appropriate hugging procedures she finds this just fine. The nick name however, is not.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Alright but, if the bugs dying off is killing you how would you have survived the apocalypse?”

“Don’t know. Will power of the anti-christ?” Gabriel hums. Beelzebub thinks for a moment on the rise and fall of her power. It was all so closely bound to the earth. Egypt had been good for her, for almost all the demons actually. They had needed that boost in the early days. But slowly the tide had turned. Gabriel had been practically glowing after Babel gifted with domain over _languages _**_plural_** for the first time. He had to be one of the most powerful angels in heaven now, with all the technology humankind had thought up. Come to think of it all that would cease to exist too. “Would you survive?” she whispers. Not even really a question, just an uncertainty.

“If we win, yes. And we will win, so, Yes.” Gabriel replies with confidence.

“No, I mean, you became so much more powerful after Babel, with all those new languages going around. AND again when the learned to write.”

“Yeah, so.”

“They won’t need you after. Even if you do win. It’ll all be blessed harmony and direct communion with her.” Gabriel’s eyes widen in the dark at the implication. 

“She’ll still keep me. I’ve alway been loyal to her.” he excuses.

“But what if we only exist so long as our domain on earth exists?”

“I don’t want to think like that. You sound like one of those traitors.”

“But what if this is all we have?” she persists, pulling herself up out of his embrace. The motion burns and her head spins. The fading of her power had never influenced her in physical form before. Maybe she shouldn’t have met Gabriel tonight. They must have overdone it earlier. “This might be all I have.” She reminds herself resolutely that demons do not sob into the arms of their asshole angel boy toys at 3:00 in the morning. 

“Shit, Bee. I’ll fix this. I’ll find a way.” 

At 3:01 when he wraps his full weight around her again, she thinks it might be ok.

\----

Several multimedia campaigns, educational initiatives, questionable merchandising (including the sale of live bugs without prior experience, and some questionable baby halloween costumes, and shiney honeycomb stationary that she will never admit to using.) and a shit show of a viral cgi movie latter… Beelezebub begins to believe him.

“Bee, now that you’re gonna be fine. I want you to know, I think I’ll be alright, no matter what happens if I can talk to you.” 

“Shut Up.” She replies. 

“Your words to me are sweeter than honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like this pairing so I thought I'd test the water.


End file.
